Currently, LED light is becoming more and more popular. As is well known, for the LED modules in prior art, especially those low power LED modules (0.1-0.5 W), a certain technical solution is employed such that the module is enclosed in a flex plastic tube to obtain waterproof function. However, due to the property of plastic material itself, this technical solution is not suitable for those high power LED modules (>0.5 W) to provide sound effects in heat dissipation. Therefore, the life of those high power LED modules will suffer severely, and also stable light output can not be ensured.
In traditional LED enclosing structures, those electronic components outside and inside after being connected with wires are commonly enclosed with epoxy resin, thermal resistance of which can be up to 250-300 □/W. If the high power chip is enclosed using the traditional LED enclosing structures, the junction temperature of the chip will increase rapidly and the epoxy resin will become carbonized and turn into yellow, thereby accelerating the deterioration of the electronic components until they cease to work. Even failure of the electronic components can be caused by open circuit created under the effect of thermal stress generated due to rapid thermal expansion.
In view of the above, for those high power LED modules, it is preferable that a enclosing structure which has the function of both waterproof and sound heat dissipation can be employed.